1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to container holders, and more specifically, to container holders to be mounted on a bicycle frame.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Water bottle cages are typically formed as wire cages that attach to a frame of a bicycle. A water bottle typically fits within a cavity defined by the cage, which retains the water bottle using a compression fit. That is, when the water bottle is positioned within the cage, the cage generally exerts inward pressure on the longitudinal surface of the water bottle to constrict the water bottle within the cavity. The compression fit of conventional water bottle cages is generally insufficient for securely retaining the water bottle within the cavity of the cage. For example, when cyclists ride over bumps or on irregular terrain the water bottles can be jarred loose from the water bottle cage.